I'll bring you flowers, I'll make your day
by xSummonerYunax
Summary: One cabbage, two girls. Hitomi x Lei Fang. Very slight yuri.


I'll bring you flowers, I'll make your day

--

It was just another bright and beautiful day at Zack Island. Hitomi sighed in distress as she watched the other girls having fun on the island through her binoculars. She pulled her light covers closer to herself and fluffed her pillows for extra comfort and support. She continued to glance through her binoculars at the other girls playing beach volleyball from her bed at the Sea Breeze Cottage. From the way it looked, it appeared that Tina and Ayane were winning against Kokoro and Lisa. Shifting her glance to the right, she spotted Kasumi and Helena walking down the boardwalk near the beach. They were talking and laughing to themselves, occasionally softly patting each other's hands. To the left of the volleyball court, she spotted Christie relaxing by herself on one of the many beach chairs lying around near the pool. Christie was a scary person and often wanted to be left alone. Hitomi never made an effort to speak to her. It wasn't like she felt threatened by her presence. In fact, no one on the island made her feel threatened even though all the lovely girls here were going to be her rivals for the next Dead or Alive tournament.

Hitomi was about to focus her lens again when she felt an approaching sneeze reaching her nose. "Ah-ah-ahh choo!!" she wheezed loudly, dropping her binoculars in the process. "ERGH!!" she cried in frustration and threw her head back on the pillows. "It sucks being sick when you're on vacation…" she wailed sadly to herself. "It's not fair, everyone's out there having fun…Tina, Ayane, Kokoro, Lisa, Kasumi, Helena, Christie…I envy all of them." _Wait, am I forgetting someone? _She counted all the girls off her fingertips and realized she was one short, not including herself. "Oh!" she suddenly realized. "Lei Fang."

"Grrrr!! Lei Fang!" She didn't know how she felt about the Tai Chi Quan master. They didn't really get a chance to interact much on the island due to the fact that Hitomi got sick on her third day on vacation. However, she did recall that she wasn't too fond of Lei Fang from the last tournament. They were constantly bickering with each other, and Hitomi could never forget the day when they fought over cabbage! Yes, cabbage! _Hey, but I was there first! She just came in out of nowhere to steal my possession! And how dare that old man sell HER the cabbage when I was there first!!"_

Yes, she suddenly remembered why she had a grudge against Lei Fang. She despised the way the beautiful Chinese girl flaunted herself in order to get whatever she wanted. _It's just not fair!! _She suddenly recalled that Lei Fang and Tina weren't fond of each other and had a momentary urge to team up with Tina to get her revenge against Lei Fang. However, she quickly dismissed that thought. Honestly, she didn't come here to cause trouble. It was her vacation and she would simply be happy if she recovered within the next few days so she could at least go out and have some fun without worrying about the possibility of making her cold even worse from walking around in a skimpy bikini. Hitomi frowned at the plain, gray, two-piece bikini resting on the dresser next to her bed. She had packed her clothes in a hurry, too excited about the invitation to Zack Island. Now she wished she had spent a little more time with packing and that way, maybe she could have selected a sexier swimsuit. She remembered seeing Lisa wearing jeweled strings on the first day and wondered how her…assets remained in place without slipping through the strings.

"So bored…" Hitomi moaned to herself. Her brilliant blue eyes scanned the room for something, anything to do but there was nothing save for checking out the beautiful décor of the room or looking outside to see the other girls having a great time. She smoothed out her plain white t-shirt and pulled up her drooping light blue shorts. The t-shirt was too big for her and it was somewhat transparent, but Hitomi could care less. It wasn't like she was going out or expecting visitors. The shorts wasn't too comfortable but she would just have to manage. Just as she was about to pick up the binoculars to 'spy' on the other girls again, a knock on the door startled her.

"Who is it?" she called grouchily.

The bellboy on the other side of the room answered patiently, "Room service. You have a delivery, Miss. Hitomi."

"Delivery? I didn't order anything…hmmm…" Slipping into her snug slippers, she walked toward the door and opened it.

"Here you are, Miss. Hitomi." The bellboy handed her a neat package wrapped in light blue gift paper.

"Oh um…thank you," Hitomi said slowly as she accepted the present. "Who sent this to me?"

"According to the label on the package, it's from a woman named Lei Fang."

"Lei Fang!? Why would she send me a package?" Hitomi muttered beneath her breath. While she was observing the package carefully, she suddenly realized that the bellboy was probably getting a free peep show of her breasts through her semi-transparent shirt. "GAH! You perv!!" she shrieked and slammed the door shut. She felt her face growing warm from embarrassment. "Ahhhh!!" she yelled to relieve her shame. How could she have been so…careless? Sighing, she walked back to her bed, knowing that there was nothing she could do about the incident now. She just hoped that their paths will not cross again.

Sitting back on her bed, she placed the package on her lap and fiddled with the neatly tied ribbons around the box. "Hmm…she wrapped it in my favorite color too," Hitomi observed. Wondering what it could be, her curiosity got the best of her. She carefully pulled the ribbons apart and ripped the side of the box. She slipped a hand into the box and felt something soft that resembled satin and silk. Pulling out the content, she gasped in awe at the garment in her hands. It was nothing short of sexy. It was a short one-piece dress that resembled a traditional Chinese dress. Attached to the mini dress was a matching thong that would be apparent through the long slits in the already short dress. The gold weavings against the black material was bold and appealing. It was truly beautiful and Hitomi couldn't help but hug the beautiful garment. "Wow! Now I can replace my boring swimsuit with this!"

_Hmm…but wait, why would Lei Fang send this to me? It's not like we're friends…_

Another knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She groaned, thinking it was probably going to be the same bellboy again, but then a feminine voice spoke. "Hitomi?"

"Uh…yes? Who's there?"

"It's me, Lei Fang," the voice giggled.

"Lei Fang?" She hopped out of bed again and opened the door.

"Wow, you have a really nice room," the Chinese girl admired the South Asian designs of the room from the doorframe.

Hitomi closed the door behind her after letting the other female through. Her eyes went wide at the sight of Lei Fang in a short Chinese dress that was similar to the one she had just received. The only difference was the color and printings. Lei Fang's dress was adorned with bright purple flower blossoms against the black silk material. As Lei Fang walked around the room, Hitomi couldn't help but notice the way her hips swayed, revealing part of her thong when the slits on the side of her dress parted with each graceful movement. Lei Fang's sandal heels tapped softly against the wooden floor as she gave herself a tour around the hotel room.

"Nice nice! I wish I picked this hotel," she commented.

"Um…so which one did you pick?" Hitomi asked, feeling a bit awkward that Lei Fang had randomly shown up out of nowhere and was exploring her room.

"The Gemstone Suite."

"Oh, I heard they have really nice rooms."

Lei Fang laughed again. "Yes, they do have nice rooms but I hate the fact that my neighbors are Tina and Christie."

Hitomi could understand why no one wanted to be near Christie. She was going to ask what she had against Tina but decided not to since it wasn't any of her business. "Umm…I got your package. I really like the item. Thanks!"

"Oh, I'm glad you like it. It was pretty pricey, but I've been winning a lot of marine races so I saved enough money to buy you that swimsuit." Lei Fang beamed and held up a medium size wicket basket. "Oh, I brought something else too."

Hitomi was about to ask what it was when she realized that she was still in the same transparent t-shirt. "AHHH!!" she whirled around and dived straight into her bed, pulling her covers up to her chin to hide her chest. "Sorry, I didn't know you were going to come and I didn't get a chance to change."

Lei Fang blinked a couple of times in surprise but then smiled and laughed the situation off. "Oh, don't be silly. We're both girls and we both have big boobs. It doesn't bother me tat all," she shrugged. "Besides, have you seen Lisa out there?"

"Oh yes! She's wearing strings-"

"Strings!" Lei Fang finished at the same time.

Hitomi and Lei Fang glanced at each other and laughed out loud together, enjoying their mini gossip. "Oh, here. I hope this will make you feel better. I heard you were sick," Lei Fang said as she walked toward the bed. Sitting at the foot of the bed, she placed the basket next to her and lifted the lid.

"Who told you I was sick?" Hitomi exclaimed in surprise.

"Well, I didn't see you on the island since you got here so I talked to the bellboy at your hotel. He said he hasn't seen you come out of your room and figured you were ill."

"Oh, yeah it sucks to be sick during vacation…" Hitomi grumbled as she glanced out the window again, feeling the warm beams of the sun landing on her cheeks.

"I know, it really does so I thought I'd try to make you feel better," Lei Fang replied sweetly. "Here, take this."

Hitomi blinked in surprise when the Tai Chi Quan master handed her a block of cabbage.

"It's your favorite, isn't it?" Lei Fang laughed. "Do you remember the time we were fighting over it during the last tournament?"

"Actually, I was just thinking about it a little earlier," Hitomi giggled, feeling touched that Lei Fang went out of her way to get the cabbage for her. She sniffed the vegetable and smiled contently when she was met with a fresh crisp scent.

"Oh, really? What made you think about that?"

"Well, I was looking outside my window with my binoculars and I realized I didn't see you out there with the other girls." Hitomi's face flushed. She didn't want to seem like she was spying on them. That would seem kind of…creepy.

"Hehe, I was probably at the sports store picking out a bikini for you. I went to Zack of All Trades afterward to buy the cabbage for you. Oh!" She reached into her wicket basket again and pulled out a sealed plastic bowl of salad and another sealed bowl of soup. "I made some cabbage soup and salad for you," Lei Fang said proudly as she handed the contents to Hitomi.

"Oh…thank you so much! No one has ever made me cabbage soup," she remarked, suddenly feeling guilty about having ill thoughts about Lei Fang earlier. She was the sweetest person to go out of her way to bring these things for her.

"I hope you like it. I added in some secret Chinese ingredients that will help you feel better so we can go out and have some fun!" Lei Fang grabbed a spoon from the basket and slipped it into Hitomi's bowl. Hitomi shifted over a bit, giving the other woman additional room to sit.

Lei Fang seated herself beside Hitomi's waist and took the soup from her hands. She gently blew on the spoon filled with the soup before gingerly slipping it into Hitomi's mouth. "What do you think?"

"Yummy!" Hitomi chirped. "Oh wait! Let me get something!" She reached behind her pillows and pulled out her prized state of the art camera, letting the thin sheets slide off her chest. "I want to capture this moment," she giggled. "Smile for me, Lei Fang!"

Lei Fang gave a silly pose and took the camera from Hitomi after she snapped the shot. "Your turn, Hitomi!"

Hitomi gave a thumb up and a wink as Lei Fang snapped her picture. "Pretty," she commented.

"You too!' Hitomi smiled.

"Hey, wanna be my partner after you get better? We can check out and explore the island together and kick some butt in beach volleyball!" Lei Fang offered.

"You've just got yourself a partner, Lei Fang! I can't wait!" Hitomi squealed.

The two women laughed again as Lei Fang fed Hitomi another spoonful of cabbage soup.

_This vacation is looking up already! I can't wait to get better! She's the best…_Hitomi grinned and hungrily slurped the soup into her mouth, licking her lips before waiting for another spoon of the delicious medicated cabbage soup.

-Fin

--

A/N: My first DoA fic! We all know Hitomi and Lei Fang got something going on in the DoA Beach Volleyball games! They weren't so fond of each other in DoA 4 though, so I wanted to write a fic that linked the DoA games and the Beach Volleyball games.

Also, the title is a line from the song "Flowers," which is found on the DoA Exteme 2 soundtrack ^_^

I guess if this scene were to occur, it'd be in Dead or Alive Extreme 2 since a lot of the references and locations were pulled from Extreme 2. I really like Lei Fang and Hitomi as a pairing so I decided to make a playful little gravure scene here, but of course it's nothing too graphic. ^_^ Thanks for reading and if you can, please leave a review so I can know your thoughts! Thanks again!


End file.
